Super Smash Brothers: Pokemon Adventures
by Game2002
Summary: The 26 Smashers was on a picnic but then got themselves into saving the world from the evil organization Team Venom!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters here. SSBM and Pokemon belong to Nintendo. The characters with names that are named after colors belong to Hidenori Kusaka, the author of the Pokemon Adventures manga. Chapter 1: Picnic!  
  
It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town, so the heroic trainers of that town decided to go on a picnic. Soon Ash, Gary, Yellow, and Blue were ready, they are going to meet Chris, Kris, and Silver on the picnic ground.  
  
Ash: I wish Misty could come.  
  
Gary: Stop daydreaming, she has to practice for the Gym Leader League 2 days later.  
  
Ash: How about you? You're the gym leader of Viridian City, and you're here doing what you want.  
  
Gary: I'm done training, so I need a rest.  
  
Blue: Hey guys! Let's go before the weather gets bad!  
  
Suddenly, it starts raining.  
  
Blue: Darn, now we have to wait for another day.  
  
In another city, a black van was zooming very fast on the street, and then it parked by the road.  
  
Bowser: Hey Falcon! You parked at the no parking spot!  
  
Capt. Falcon (CF): Never mind, I'll fix it (Pulls up the no parking sign and toss it away). Done!  
  
Ganondorf: Let's go get a new barbecue grill.  
  
The 3 of them entered a shop.  
  
Clerk: Welcome! What kitchen appliance what would you like to buy?  
  
Ganondorf: Do you have a barbecue grill?  
  
Clerk: We have! (Shows them one) This is the best kind we have!  
  
Ganondorf: You sure it won't break when someone sits on it?  
  
Clerk: Why'd you ask?  
  
Ganondorf: Our old one got sit on by Bowser and it broke.  
  
Bowser: Blame it on DK! He put a banana peel on the ground, which made me slip on it and broke the grill!  
  
CF: I'll test if it's hard enough. Falcon Punch!!!! (Punches the grill far into the sky) Uh.  
  
Clerk: Please pay $300 for making the grill fly off.  
  
They paid the clerk and went off.  
  
Ganondorf: Why did you punch the grill away? You brainless freak!!  
  
CF: Blame it on the clerk for making it to light!  
  
They got back to the Smasher's Mansion.  
  
Bowser: We're back, but we didn't get a new grill.  
  
Peach: Never mind. We have a new one. (Shows them the same grill that CF punched)  
  
CF: How did it get here!?  
  
Mario: It flew in from the sky and into the window; maybe god gave it to us!  
  
Fox: And it crushed my Great Fox model!  
  
Peach: Now that we have a new grill and all the foods, we'll be ready for tomorrow's picnic!  
  
Everyone: Yay!!!!!!  
  
That's all for now, I'll get the next chapter up soon!  
  
Coming up next: DK: I swear! I really saw a ghost in that forest!  
  
CF: Our van is stolen!!!! 


	2. The Picnic Begins!

Chapter 2: The Picnic Begins!  
  
Author's Note: I don't own a single character you see in here.  
  
Morning had come; the trainers are off to picnic!  
  
Blue: Finally! The day is perfect for a picnic!  
  
Yellow: There are our friends meeting for us!  
  
Kris: Good! Everyone is here, let's start!  
  
A huge column of fire suddenly shot out from behind a forest.  
  
Silver: What was that?  
  
Gary: Grill accident, I believe.  
  
Now let's go to where the column of fire came out.  
  
Ganondorf: Bowsa! You don't to use your fire breath to light it! Now you burned the steaks!  
  
Bowser: You said my name wrong!  
  
Kirby: (Pounding table) I want food right now!!!  
  
Bowsa: Zip your mouth! Hey wait, author! You spelled my name wrong!!!  
  
Zelda: Can you all shut up and start cooking before something bad happens?  
  
Suddenly, a bear came and scared them all.  
  
Bear: Raaaaaaaaaar!  
  
Luigi: Yaaaaahhhh!!!!! I'M SCARED OF BEARS!  
  
Fox: At least he's not as scary as Barney.  
  
Peach: Mr. Bear, what do you want?  
  
Bear: Pineapple!  
  
Falco: Here! (Throws the pineapple far away)  
  
Bear: Yippeeee! (Runs after the pineapple)  
  
Then an explosion occurred at where the pineapple landed.  
  
Falco: That's actually a grenade.  
  
Yoshi: Can we cook now?  
  
Zelda: But I need a knife before cooking. Young Link, can I borrow your sword?  
  
Young Link (YL): Don't break it.  
  
So they started cooking. Soon, the foods were all prepared.  
  
Zelda: Let's eat!  
  
Yoshi, Kirby: Yay!!!  
  
Pichu: Pichu pichu!  
  
Fox: Put on your translator headgear!  
  
Pichu: (puts on translator headgear) I want something sweet!  
  
Pikachu: I wish I could get you one, but the ants took it.  
  
Pichu: Darn, then give me something salty.  
  
Pikachu: I ate all the salted fried chicken.  
  
Pichu: Spit'em out!  
  
Bowser: Why is my steak so hard? It's just like eating a steel plate!  
  
Ganondorf: Let me see. (Checks Bowser's steak) Sorry, this IS steel plate.  
  
Luigi: My hotdog flew out of the bread!  
  
DK: Give me the bananas.  
  
Mewtwo: Catch it. (Throws the banana into a forest)  
  
DK: Banana! Come back! (Runs into the forest)  
  
Inside the forest  
  
DK: Now where's that banana?  
  
Suddenly, a figure with an white evil face appeared.  
  
DK: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs out of the forest)  
  
Mewtwo: What makes you scream so loud?  
  
DK: Ghost!!!  
  
Zelda: Goats?  
  
DK: I said ghost!  
  
Ness: Are you sure?  
  
DK: I swear! I really saw a ghost in that forest!  
  
Link: Calm down, I'll go check after the meal.  
  
Let's go see the trainers.  
  
Chris: That was a nice meal!  
  
Yellow: Let's play around before going home!  
  
Chris: Then I'm going for a walk in that forest. (So he went there)  
  
Silver: He'll get himself into trouble, I believe.  
  
In the forest, it was quite foggy and dark. Then Chris saw a man fainted on the ground.  
  
Chris: Are you all right? I better take you to my friends!  
  
Suddenly, the man woke up; he acted like a zombie and choked Chris.  
  
Chris: Ack!!!  
  
Chris's pokeball dropped out, releasing Cyndaquil, who burned the "zombie". Then a Gastly came out from the zombie.  
  
Chris: So it was this ghost pokemon controlling this supposedly dead man! Take him out, Cyndaquil!  
  
But before Cyndaquil can attack, a Houndour, Ariados, and a Delibird appeared and attacked him.  
  
Chris: What the hell! Help me!  
  
What will happen to Chris? Will Link help DK find the ghost? And where is Captain Falcon's line that was mention at the coming soon part in chapter 1? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Coming soon: CF: Our van is stolen! (It'll appear for real this time)  
  
Ash: A talking pikachu!  
  
Ness: Did you get the ghost? 


	3. They Met

Chapter 3: They Met  
  
Author's note: see previous chapters  
  
DK, Link, YL, and Mewtwo were in the forest, looking for the ghost that DK saw.  
  
DK: Why must I come with you?  
  
Link: So you can show us which is the ghost.  
  
YL: Why am I here anyway?  
  
Link: Because you want to.  
  
YL: That's not a good reason  
  
Mewtwo: Because you didn't do anything while we were preparing the foods, so you have to come along and make up for it. Wait! I sense something.  
  
DK: The ghost is around here right? Then hide!  
  
Mewtwo: No, I sensed someone in this forest is having trouble! Follow me!  
  
So they followed Mewtwo.  
  
Chris was being tied up in Ariados's string. Then the ghost that DK saw came to Chris.  
  
Ghost: You're one of the trainers destined to save the world. I must kill you so you won't ruin my plan! My pokemons, kill him!  
  
Before the pokemons can do so, the 4 Smashers came into the scene. Link shot down the houndour with his arrows, YL sliced the Ariados with his sword, DK stuffed Delibird into its bag, and Mewtwo zapped the gastly.  
  
Ghost: Who are you guys?  
  
DK: It's that ghost! Waaaaah!!!  
  
Link: Don't worry. I'll get him.  
  
But the ghost created a smoke and then disappeared behind the smoke.  
  
Mewtwo: He was fast.  
  
YL: Are you all right, kid?  
  
Chris: I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 12 already.  
  
YL: That's still the age of a kid.  
  
DK: Whatcha doing here, sonny?  
  
Chris: I came for a walk and attacked by those evil pokemons. Anyway, thanks for helping me. My name is Chris. (Sees Mewtwo) Whoa! A mewtwo! The strongest pokemon ever lived!  
  
Mewtwo: What's so special? Never saw one before?  
  
Chris: There's only one Mewtwo throughout the entire world.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh right.  
  
Chris: I should introduce my friends to you. Follow me!  
  
The 4 Smashers followed Chris to his picnic site.  
  
Kris: What's taking you so long, Chris?  
  
Chris: I got into trouble.  
  
Silver: I knew it.  
  
Ash: Waaaah! A mewtwo! Are you the one who escaped from Blaine's lab?  
  
Mewtwo: How'd you know?  
  
Ash: He told me about it.  
  
Chris: These are the ones who saved my life.  
  
Link: I'm Link  
  
Blue: What a funny name.  
  
Link: How about you? What kind of a girl would be named Blue?  
  
Blue: That's my favorite color.  
  
Link: Then why are you wearing black?  
  
Blue: None of your business!  
  
DK: Call me Donkey!  
  
Silver: What's with that name!  
  
DK: It means "very strong".  
  
YL: I'm Young Link.  
  
Yellow: Are you Link's younger brother?  
  
YL: No, he's the older version me.  
  
Trainers: ???????  
  
Mewtwo: Just say you both are brothers so there won't be confusions.  
  
DK: You trainers should meet more of our friends. Follow us!  
  
Soon, they all met with the other Smashers.  
  
Ness: Did you get the ghost?  
  
DK: It ran off.  
  
Game& Watch (G&W): *beep* pathetic.  
  
DK: How dare you say that to me! (Tears G&W into pieces)  
  
G&W: (Sticks himself back together) Pathetic.  
  
DK: Grrr.  
  
Mario: Who are those kids?  
  
Peach: I just noticed that Mario isn't using his accent.  
  
Mario: Oh, I forgot. Who are those-a kids? Better?  
  
Ash: I'm Ash, and I'm not a kid anymore, I'm already 15.  
  
Bowser: Ash? What's with that name?  
  
Pikachu: At least it sounds better than mud.  
  
Ash: Wow! A talking pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: It won't be weird if I have this ring-looking thing on my head, it allows me to speak human language.  
  
Pichu: It makes us famous this way!  
  
Yellow: I'm Yellow, I bet you can guess why.  
  
Kirby: Because you have yellow hair, yellow shirt, and a yellow cowboy hat.  
  
Yellow: Correct! And I have 2 Pikachus! (Sends them out)  
  
Peach: So cute! One is male and one is female, right!  
  
Yellow: Yep!  
  
Kris: I'm Kris  
  
Chris: Just call me Chris.  
  
Fox: But both of you have the same name.  
  
Chris: But it's spelled differently.  
  
Falco: They sound the same to me.  
  
Kris: Then call me Marina, that's my nickname.  
  
After the trainers introduced themselves.  
  
Mario: I'll introduce-a everyone to ya! This is the lice climbas!  
  
Popo: It's ice, not lice!  
  
Mario: And Bowsa!  
  
Bowser: Dare say that one more time?  
  
Peach: You should forgive Mario since that how his accent is.  
  
Fox: My name is Fox, never forget it.  
  
Blue: How can we forget it if your name is the same as your species' name.  
  
Fox: Because being named Fax is an insult.  
  
G&W: I'm Game & Watch *click*, hello.  
  
Silver: A black paper man!  
  
G&W: Thanks, I like that name!  
  
Marth: Then why did you scold me when I call you that way?  
  
G&W: Because your sentence didn't end with an exclamation mark.  
  
Marth: Okay, then like this. Black paper man!!  
  
G&W: (Hits Marth)  
  
Marth: Now what?!  
  
G&W: You put in 2 exclamation marks! Make it one!  
  
After everyone introduced himself or herself.  
  
CF: We gotta go! We don't want to miss America's Funniest Home Videos.  
  
Roy: Quick! I must see the video I sent!  
  
Ash: Hope we meet again!  
  
Smashers: Bye!  
  
CF: Our van is stolen!  
  
Others: What!!!!!!  
  
In the van.  
  
Rocket grunt: Quick, let's return to our base quick!  
  
Rocket driver: Stealing a car is the fastest way to get there.  
  
CF: Our van is stolen! What do we do!?  
  
Mewtwo: I could see that the car is heading for Mahogany Town, I'll teleport everyone there.  
  
Ash: We want to go also!  
  
Roy: This is dangerous for kids like you.  
  
Gary: How about the kids in your group?  
  
Ness: I have psychic powers, so I'm a tough kid.  
  
YL: My sword destroys everything!  
  
Popo: My hammer rules!  
  
Blue: But we have pokemons to help us fight, so we're going with you.  
  
Chris: Friends should help each other.  
  
Mewtwo: Okay, everyone hold hands, I'll warp everyone there.  
  
Everyone held hands and Mewtwo teleported everyone to Mahogany Town.  
  
Samus: Our van is there!  
  
CF: No! The car key and the steering wheel are missing.  
  
Roy: How can we drive without those?  
  
CF: I'm taking revenge on whoever did this! The van stopped next to this shop, so they must be inside! (Goes inside the shop)  
  
Clerk: May I help you?  
  
CF: Return my car keys and steering wheel!  
  
Clerk: What are you talking about?  
  
CF: You stole our van!  
  
Clerk: I really don't understand you!  
  
Peach: This vase is beautiful! (Touches the vase)  
  
When Peach touched the vase, the floor in the shop opened.  
  
Clerk: No! Team Rocket's secret hideout is revealed.  
  
CF: I knew it; I'm going down there!  
  
Everyone went into the secret hideout, but Bowser got stuck.  
  
Bowsur: I'm stuck! And the author spelled my name wrong again!  
  
Kirby: I'll help you. (Turns into stone and knocks Bowser downstairs)  
  
Bowser: Thanks! But you also made my horns crooked.  
  
CF: We'll beat up anyone we see here! Let's split in groups and go!  
  
Group 1 Captain Falcon Gary Mario Pichu Donkey Kong Ash Samus Kirby Ness  
  
Group 2 Mewtwo Chris Kris Jigglypuff Link Yellow Yoshi Zelda Fox  
  
Group 3 Falco Blue Young Link Ganondorf Dr. Mario Popo Nana Marth Silver  
  
Group 4 Mr. Game and Watch Pikachu Peach Luigi Roy Bowser  
  
Review now! I'll get the chapters up soon!  
  
Coming soon: Samus: I had it with this cat statue!  
  
Rocket grunt 1: Intruder aler. (Got punched in the face)  
  
Executive: Our plan is to get the 2 super legendaries and our plan will be done! 


	4. Rocket Base

Author's Note: You should know.  
  
Chapter 4: In the Rocket Hideout  
  
Group 4  
  
Rocket grunt: Intruder aler- (got punched in the face)  
  
Bowser: You better be quiet or else I'll use you as a wine cork.  
  
Roy: That doesn't make sense.  
  
Bowser: Fanfics never make sense.  
  
G&W: They have a game and watch console!  
  
Pikachu: Let's play it!  
  
G&W: No! The game title is Barney! You have to follow his dance steps!  
  
Pikachu: Throw it away!  
  
G&W throws the console at a rocket grunt, which explodes in his face.  
  
Pikachu: Good thing we threw it away.  
  
Group 3  
  
Falco: I strip off this guy's shirt and it fits on me!  
  
Dr. Mario: I better check this shirt. (Checks shirt) It appears that this guy had leprosy! The disease is on the shirt!  
  
Falco: No! Take off this shirt! Ahhhh!!!! (Rips off shirt) I'm feeling terrible; I got leprosy!  
  
Blue: Stay away from me! Don't ruin my beautiful skin!  
  
Ganondorf: Scram! I don't want my skin to get ugly!  
  
Dr. Mario: I have the cure! (Toss a bottle of water at Falco)  
  
Falco: Phew! Much better. Hey! I'm turning white!  
  
Dr. Mario: Sorry, I gotten a bucket of bleach.  
  
Group 1  
  
You see many broken cat statues on the ground.  
  
Samus: I had it with this cat statue!  
  
Mario: These statues keep on making alarms!  
  
Ash: We've beaten up many rocket members that came to us already!  
  
Ness: You guys didn't give me a chance to use my PSI powers.  
  
Pichu: pichu.  
  
DK: We need a translation.  
  
Pichu: I have it on already.  
  
DK: But the word pichu didn't get translated.  
  
Pichu: That's what I said, pichu.  
  
Rocket grunt: Hey you!  
  
Ness: I'll do it! (Use psychic powers to throw the rocket grunt into the bathroom)  
  
Rocket grunt: What have you done to me! I'm flushing! I'm FLUSHING! Aaaah!!  
  
Gary: Sabrina has better psychic powers than you.  
  
Ness: Who?  
  
Gary: You'll see later.  
  
Kirby: Getting flushed down a toilet isn't very nice.  
  
Let's see where the rocket grunt went.  
  
Rocket grunt: Where am I?  
  
Leonardo: You must be Shredder's minion! Die!  
  
Rocket grunt: A talking turtle is attacking me!  
  
Back to the hideout  
  
Group 2  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff  
  
Fox: Quiet!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!!!  
  
Fox: And what does that mean?  
  
Jigglypuff: I want more lines!  
  
Fox: Then say all you want.  
  
Jigglypuff: Once a upon a time, there lived little pink riding hood who went to her grandpa's house. She met a talking wolf who threatens to eat her. But Fox came and ate the wolf, but pink riding hood killed Fox.  
  
Fox: How did I get into that business!?  
  
Yellow: Be quiet! You guys are wasting the space!  
  
Group 2 came into the main room. Inside they saw a ghost.  
  
Chris: It's the ghost who attacked me in the forest!  
  
Ghost: You again?!  
  
Fox: Get him!  
  
Yoshi: Eat him!  
  
Jigglypuff: I'll sing!  
  
Zelda: Don't! (Tapes Jigglypuff's mouth)  
  
Jigglypuff: mmph!  
  
Fox fired his laser at the ghost, burning it up, and revealing that it isn't a ghost.  
  
Executive: No! My disguise!  
  
Chris: So you're the one who threatens to kill me!  
  
Executive: You'll never ruin our plan!  
  
Kris: What plan?  
  
Execute: Our plan is to get the 2 super legendaries and our plan will be done!  
  
Zelda: What super legendaries?  
  
Executive: Ho-Oh and Lugia!  
  
Chris: You trying to use them to take over the world!?  
  
Executive: Yes! Our boss is a genius! He can turn anything wild into tame things!  
  
Mewtwo: I won't let you! (Hurls the executive into a computer)  
  
The computer starts breaking down, it sent out electrics and zapped the executive.  
  
Executive: Arrrgh! You may have destroyed me! But we already have captured Ho-Oh! More rocket members are going to Whirl Island and catch Lugia! With those 2, the world will be destroyed! And you'll never defeat our boss Andr- (Before he can finish, the computer exploded, killing him)  
  
Fox: Now we'll never know who's the boss!  
  
Kris: We have to go to Whirl Island and stop the rocket members from catching Lugia!  
  
Mewtwo: I'll teleport everyone outside.  
  
Everyone found themselves outside the shop.  
  
CF: What's the big idea!? I nearly got the key and the steering wheel!  
  
Mewtwo tells them the rockets' plot.  
  
CF: Why must I save the world?  
  
Chris: Or else everyone will cease to exist!  
  
Nana: No! I must not die until I finished the puzzle!  
  
Ness: I must not die before I finish The Wind Waker!  
  
Falco: And I need to get my colors back! (Suddenly turns back to normal color) What the?! That's good anyway!  
  
Blue: We'll use that ship over there to go to Whirl Island.  
  
Everyone: Let's go!  
  
So they got aboard the ship and set off for Whirl Island.  
  
That's all now! Can you guess who the Team Rocket boss is? Will they stop the rocket members from catching Lugia? Will CF ever get his car parts back? Review and wait for the next chapter to come!  
  
Coming soon:  
  
Yoshi: Yummy! Fish!  
  
Kirby: Why is the sea salty?  
  
Ash: Has anyone see my pokedex? 


	5. Whirl Island

Author's Note: I don't own anything here, including America's Funniest Home Video.  
  
Chapter 5: To Whirl Island  
  
The phone rang; a rocket member picked it up.  
  
Rocket member: Hello? Oh, it's you boss!  
  
Boss: Did you get Lugia?  
  
RM: Not yet, but we're on Whirl Island now.  
  
Boss: Don't fail me.  
  
RM: Yes, boss!  
  
Boss: One more thing, I have decided to change our team name into something else. We shall now be called Team Venom.  
  
RM: Why that name, boss?  
  
Boss: No questions asked! If I say the reason, then the readers will find out who am I! Tell everyone about it. I'll be sending new uniforms to you and you change all the R symbols to V.  
  
RM: Yes, boss!  
  
Meanwhile, on the good guys/gals' ship. Yoshi sticks his tongue into the sea and caught a fish.  
  
Yoshi: Yummy! Fish!  
  
Kirby: Let me try! (Sucks in seawater) Yuck!  
  
Yoshi: That's not the proper way; you should have a long tongue.  
  
Kirby: Why is the sea salty?  
  
Nana: Because mermaids add salt to their foods.  
  
YL: A Frisbee!  
  
Ness: It's rectangular instead of round. Let's play with it.  
  
YL: Okay! (Throws Frisbee into the sea) Oops.  
  
Ash: Has anyone seen my pokedex?  
  
YL: Uh....  
  
Roy: America's Funniest Home Video is starting!  
  
TV: Welcome to AFHV! We'll now show you some funny videos that some guy named Roy sends us!  
  
Marth: You send a video there?  
  
Roy: Yes! It's really funny!  
  
The TV shows Roy putting a mine under a sofa.  
  
Marth: This looks familiar.  
  
Then it shows Marth sitting on the sofa, and then it exploded.  
  
Marth: So it was you! Come back!  
  
Roy: Yaaah! (Runs off)  
  
Roy jumped into the sea, he entered the mermaid's city, but Marth fished him up, and gave him a good beating.  
  
Suddenly, a rocket member appeared on the TV  
  
RM: All citizens, we are going to tell you that we changed our organization name. We won't be called Team Rocket anymore. From now on, we will be called Team Venom. I repeat, Team Venom. Do not forget it.  
  
Gary: Team Venom, where did that name come from?  
  
Fox: Sounds familiar.  
  
After an hour later, they arrived in Whirl Island.  
  
Chris: We're finally here! Hey look! There's Team Venom!  
  
Venom member 1: They're after us!  
  
VM2: You'll never stop us from catching Lugia! We have the master ball-the ultimate ball for catching pokemons!  
  
Dr. Mario: Oh no, you don't! (Throws a pill at Venom member 2)  
  
The master ball fell into the sea and caught a Magikarp.  
  
VM2: You made me waste the master ball on a useless pokemon!!!  
  
Blue: Too bad for you. You can't catch Lugia now!  
  
Suddenly, a whirlpool appeared on the sea, then Lugia popped out!  
  
Lugia: Yaaaaa! (I don't now how what sound he makes)  
  
VM1: He finally appeared!  
  
VM2: But we don't have the master ball!  
  
Mewtwo: We'll faint the Lugia before he causes destruction!  
  
Ganondorf: I'll take on the Venom members! (Punches the 2 members into the sky) Done!  
  
The trainers sent out their strongest pokemons to fight Lugia.  
  
Ash: Venusaur, Solar Beam!  
  
Gary: Charizard, Fire Blast!  
  
Blue: Blastoise, Hydro Pump  
  
Yellow: Pikachu, Thunder!  
  
The attacks scratched Lugia a bit, but it is still full of energy.  
  
Ness: Let me do it! PK Thunder!  
  
Link: (Fire arrows)  
  
G&W: (Throw burning sausages, but Lugia ate them as they fly towards him)  
  
Peach: (Throws turnip, but also got eaten)  
  
Luigi: Nothing seems to work on him!  
  
Ash: Never give up! We'll be able to defeat him!  
  
Suddenly, a huge flying cube came in.  
  
Popo: Is that a magic cube?  
  
Samus: Look at the size of that thing!  
  
Zelda: I wonder what that is?  
  
Jigglypuff: Is it a cubic disco ball?  
  
Cube: So you are the ones messing up my plan!  
  
Mario: Whoa! He could talk-a!  
  
Cube: I am the boss of Team Venom.  
  
YL: A cube as a boss? How weird!  
  
Peach: An ant would make a better boss.  
  
Cube: This is my armor; you have not see my true form yet! (The cube fires a beam at Lugia, freezing it) Ha! Caught him!  
  
Ash: You can't do that!  
  
Cube: Shut your dirty mouth up! (Fires a beam at Ash)  
  
Gary: Ash turned into ice!  
  
Mario: How can you do-a that?  
  
Cube: Because I want to take over the world! (Shoots out a pokeball and catches Lugia) Now I have both of them!  
  
Silver: I'll never let you do it!  
  
Cube: You can't stop me! Good-bye for now! Ha ha ha ha ha! (Flies off)  
  
Falco: That voice sounds familiar.  
  
Yellow: We failed!  
  
Chris: Would someone mind melting Ash?  
  
Bowser: Sure! (Breaths fire at the frozen Ash)  
  
Ash: Ouch! That was hot! Where did that cube go?  
  
Link: He caught Lugia and went off.  
  
Gary: The gym leader tournament is just tomorrow! I must enter that tournament!  
  
Ash: But we have to stop Team Venom!  
  
Blue: But we don't know where that cube is right now. We'll just fight it when it appears.  
  
Ness: She's right. Besides, I want to see some pokemon battle!  
  
Pikachu: I haven't seen one for a while already.  
  
Mario: Let's go to da battle!  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
Everyone got on the ship and head for Pokemon Stadium to see the battle between Kanto and Johto gym leaders.  
  
Why did the boss change the name to Team Venom? Who is the boss actually? Why does Falco say the voice sounds familiar? How will the gym leader battle be? Review and wait for the next chapter!  
  
Coming soon  
  
Misty: I'm too young to die!!  
  
Blaine: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Lt. Surge: I finally caught it!!!!! 


	6. Legendary Dog or Cat

Author's Note: The Smashers won't appear at all in this chapter. Okay, only a teeny-weeny bit.  
  
Chapter 6: The Legendary Dogs or Cats, Whatever  
  
Lt. Surge: Finally, my new flying mobile is complete! Now I can get to the Pokemon Stadium without any trouble! (Gets into the UFO-looking thing and flies off)  
  
Blaine is traveling in the mountains, trying to get to the stadium.  
  
Blaine: I wish I had a flying pokemon so I could travel with ease.  
  
He saw flame shooting out from a cave.  
  
Blaine: What was that? (Enters the cave) Whoa! I must be dreaming! It's the legendary Entei!!!  
  
The Entei attacked Blaine, who sent out Rapidash to protect him.  
  
Blaine: Go Rapidash! Weaken him so I can catch him!  
  
Rapidash fires a stream of fire, but Entei avoided it and the fire burned Blaine.  
  
Blaine: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Rapidash: Eeks.......  
  
Blaine: I'm locking you in the pokeball for a week!!!  
  
The Entei is very powerful; Blaine wasn't able to stop him. Suddenly, Sabrina came in and used her psychic powers to freeze Entei in place. Blaine used this chance to throw an ultra ball to capture Entei.  
  
Blaine: Thanks a lot, Sabrina!  
  
Sabrina: Whatever, now get to the stadium before it begins.  
  
Lt. Surge was flying in his UFO when suddenly a tiger-like animal zooms past him.  
  
Lt. Surge: What the?! Holy thunder! It's the legendary Raikou! I must have him! Go, Raichu!  
  
The raichu was no match for the legendary Raikou. After Raichu is beaten, Raikou fired a beam at Surge's UFO.  
  
Lt. Surge: Emergency exit! (Jumps off with a parachute) Crap! This isn't a bag of parachute; it's my clothes! Waaahhhhhh!!! (Fall down but survives)  
  
When the beam hits the UFO, it went out of order and kamikazes into Raikou, knocking him out. Surge quickly captured Raikou with his pokeball.  
  
Lt. Surge: I finally caught it!!!!  
  
Misty, Brock, and Erika were traveling together to the stadium.  
  
Misty: You sure this bridge is strong enough to hold us all?  
  
Brock: I walked on an even older bridge before, so this one is nothing compared to that.  
  
Erika: Let's cross over fast so it won't fall.  
  
The 3 off them crossed the bridge, but then it ripped apart! Brock and Erika held to the side to prevent falling off.  
  
Erika: Who said this bridge is strong!?  
  
Brock: My dad!  
  
Erika: How did he get into this business?  
  
Brock: He told me in my dream!  
  
Erika: Never mind. Hey, Misty had fell off!  
  
Misty: I'm too young to die!!!  
  
Misty falls into the river below. A ship just went past there at the same time.  
  
Yoshi: I think a saw a splash in the water.  
  
Silver: Magikarps like to jump up and down for fun.  
  
Misty was able to swim the riverbank, and in front of her stood the legendary Suicune.  
  
Misty: A Suicune, I must have it! Go, Starmie!  
  
Suicune and Starmie had a rough battle. But soon, Brock and Erika came to help fight Suicune. Soon, Misty finally caught Suicune.  
  
Misty: Yes! Now I can beat the stadium easily.  
  
Brock: We shouldn't have helped her...  
  
Erika: But we're not fighting her anyway, it's the Johto gym leaders that has to fight her.  
  
Brock: You're right, let's go before the battle begins.  
  
Soon, all the gym leaders arrived at Pokemon Stadium, where they will battle to see which world's gym leader is stronger, Kanto or Johto?  
  
This chapter is quite short, but it will be important for the later chapters. Review time!  
  
Coming Soon  
  
Salesman: A jigglypuff without ears came and ate all the popcorns.  
  
Samus: Go to the depths of Norfair!  
  
Ash: Misty, she's sooooooo beautiful...  
  
Luigi: My hotdog flew out the bread again! 


	7. Gym Leader Battle

Author's Note: I'm not repeating this again.  
  
Chapter 7: The Gym Leader Battle  
  
Ash: We're finally here!  
  
Chris: Let's find seats quickly!  
  
Falco: I'm getting some popcorn. (Goes to salesman) Popcorn please.  
  
Salesman: A jigglyuff without ears came and ate all the popcorns.  
  
Falco: That must be Kirby!  
  
G&W: Someone stepped on me!  
  
Man: But I got paper cut from stepping on you!  
  
The battle is starting.  
  
Announcer: Now they're finally here!  
  
DK: Performing for you!  
  
Peach: He's not singing the DK rap.  
  
DK: If you know the words!  
  
Peach: Quiet  
  
DK: You can join into!  
  
Peach: Shut up.  
  
DK: Put your hands together!  
  
Peach: (Hits DK with frying pan)  
  
Announcer: This is the rock-hard leader Brock!  
  
G&W: Why don't he open his eyes?  
  
Announcer: This is Misty, the sexiest water leader around!  
  
Ash: Misty, she's soooooooo beautiful..  
  
Zelda: He seems to have a crush on her.  
  
Announcer: This is Surge, the electric general!  
  
Lt. Surge: Is that how you address me? It's LT. Surge.  
  
Announcer: We have Erika, the princess of nature! Next is Janine, the poisonous ninja master!  
  
YL: Why is she being hung upside-down by that Ariados?  
  
Announcer: Sabrina the psychic master! This is Blaine the burning quizmaster!  
  
Mewtwo: Blaine...  
  
Announcer: Next is Gary!  
  
Blue: Yoohoo, Gary!  
  
Announcer: Now for the Johto gym leaders! This is Falkner the flying leader!  
  
Falco: He flies?  
  
Announcer: Here is Bugsy the walking bug encyclopedia! This is the incredibly cute girl Whitney!  
  
Peach: I'm cuter!  
  
Announcer: Morty is the ghost master who can see the future!  
  
Bowser: I'll try to find a chance to ask him to see my fortune.  
  
Announcer: Chuck's fist will make you shiver!  
  
CF: My fist is more dangerous!  
  
Announcer: This is the girl who discovered steel type, Jasmine! We have the teacher of winter harshness, Pryce! And lastly, we have the dragon master Clair! Now that everyone is introduced, let the battle begin! First is Chuck versus Gary!  
  
Blue: You can do it, Gary!  
  
Peach: I'm starting to think that Blue had something for Gary.  
  
Chuck: It's bad luck for you, kid! I'll make this battle short!  
  
Gary: Don't underestimate me!  
  
Chuck sent out Primeape and Gary sents out Rhydon.  
  
Announcer: This is an awesome battle! The battle is so rough that the floors are cracked! Rhydon is using horn drill, but it missed!  
  
Bowser: Someone shut the announcer up!  
  
Announcer: Primeape used fury swipes! It didn't do very well..  
  
Bowser: I can't take it anymore...  
  
Announcer: Who's gonna win! I'm so excited!  
  
Bowser: Raaaaahhh!!!! (Shoots fireball towards the announcer)  
  
Announcer: Ugh... (faints)  
  
Popo: Now who's gonna announce?  
  
Bowser: We'll just watch in peace.  
  
Gary won the battle.  
  
Blue: You did it! I could give you a kiss!  
  
Announcer: Next is Brock versus Jasmine!  
  
Zelda: What can that shy girl do?  
  
Brock: I'm not attracted to girls anymore.  
  
Jasmine: Hi..  
  
Dr. Mario: She's really shy indeed.  
  
Yoshi: Why isn't she wearing a mask?  
  
Luigi: She's not a shy-guy.  
  
Brock sends out Onix and Jasmine sends out Steelix.  
  
Ness: That girl could really fight!  
  
Jasmine won the battle afterwards.  
  
Brock: This can't be!  
  
Jasmine: Steel beats rock.  
  
Announcer: Time for a 10-minute break.  
  
Bowser: He's up again?!  
  
Mewtwo: I'm going to see Blaine.  
  
Samus: Brain? You mean Mother Brain?  
  
Mewtwo: No.  
  
Samus: Is it Father Brain?  
  
Mewtwo: I'm seeing B-L-A-I-N-E, Blaine!  
  
Samus: Oh.  
  
Mewtwo goes to the locker room to see Blaine.  
  
Mewtwo: Long time no see, Blaine.  
  
Blaine: Mewtwo! What are you doing here?  
  
Mewtwo: To pay you a visit.  
  
Blaine: Where have you been? Have you come to back to me?  
  
Mewtwo: I have been living with other people for a long time, so I can't just leave them easily.  
  
Blaine: Do you still hate human and threaten to kill them?  
  
Mewtwo: My friends taught me a lesson so I'll never think what I use to think about humans anymore.  
  
Blaine: I'm glad you changed.  
  
Mewtwo: I'm rooting for you; hope you can win the battle.  
  
Blaine: You turned so nice, Mewtwo...  
  
Announcer: The third is battle is beginning! Blaine versus Clair!  
  
Blaine: I'll try my best to win, even though dragons resist fire!  
  
Blaine's Magmar and Clair's Dragonair had a rough fight. It seems that Blaine is losing.  
  
Mewtwo: You must win!  
  
Luigi: My hotdog flew out the bread again!  
  
The hotdog flew into the arena and landed right in front of dragonair, which made him slip when he run over it.  
  
Blaine: Now, Magmar! Mega Punch!!!  
  
The punch was so strong that dragonair flew right into the announcer!  
  
Announcer: What an insane power! This dragonite flew into and made me broke a tooth! Wait, it's 3 teeth I lose!  
  
Clair: Don't think you've won, I still have the strongest one to take on you!  
  
Suddenly, a helicopter landed in the arena, and Team Venom members came out!  
  
Announcer: What are these guys doing here?!  
  
Sabrina: It's Team Rocket  
  
Venom member: Wrong! We're now Team Venom!  
  
Falkner: What are you guys doing here?  
  
VM: To destroy all the powerful trainers so they won't bother with our plan!  
  
Lt. Surge: Nobody shall do this in front of me!  
  
Lugia and Ho-Oh appears.  
  
Falkner: How did you guys have those two?!  
  
VM: Our boss has the brain to capture them!  
  
Misty: I have the legendary Suicune! (Sents out Suicune)  
  
Blaine: Go, Entei!  
  
Lt. Surge: Raikou, attack!  
  
Ash: We have to help them!  
  
Mario: This is our battle, lets a go!  
  
Everyone: Right on!!!  
  
All the smashers jumped into the battle arena and fought the Venom members.  
  
Mario: Get ready to be stomped!  
  
Peach: Get killed by my buttock!  
  
Bowser: Die under my shell!  
  
Luigi: I'm scared!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!!!!  
  
Pichu: Pichu!!!!  
  
Fox: You're seeing your dead relatives soon!  
  
DK: Banana power!!!  
  
Zelda: Girl power!!!  
  
Samus: Go to the depths of Norfair!  
  
Yoshi: Eat my eggs!!!  
  
Kirby: I'm hungry!!!  
  
Link: I'll destroy all evil!  
  
YL: So am I!  
  
Ganondorf: Go live in eternal darkness!!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!  
  
Mewtwo: I'm the strongest!  
  
G&W: Feel the pain of paper cuts!  
  
Marth: Let the battle begin!  
  
Roy: I'll win!  
  
Falco: You're no match for me!  
  
Ice Climbers: It's hammer time!  
  
Ness: I'll show you my psychic powers!  
  
CF: Shiver before my muscles!  
  
Dr. Mario: Taste my toxic pills!  
  
The battle with Team Venom has begun! Look in the next chapter to see what happens!  
  
Coming Soon  
  
Bowser: Someone shut that darn announcer up!!!!  
  
Fox: SHUT UP, YOU STINKING OVERWEIGHT METAL DINOSAUR!!!!!!!  
  
Cube: What are you doing!? NO!!!!! STOP IT!!!! DON'T!!!!!!  
  
Announcer: This is even better than pokemon battles!!!!! 


	8. Venom Battle

Author's Note: zzzzzzzz...  
  
Chapter 8: The Battle Against Team Venom  
  
Announcer: This is even better than pokemon battles!  
  
Bowser: Someone shut up that darn announcer!!!!  
  
The battle is really wild, but the good guys are doing well.  
  
Yoshi: (Uses his egg as a bowling ball) Score!  
  
Venom Member: That man in green is too dangerous!  
  
Luigi: (Swinging a tree around) This is horrible! Help me! I'm scared!  
  
Kirby: I'm hungry!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Then eat that big bird!  
  
Kirby: I'll eat Hoho or whatever it's called!  
  
Ho-Oh fire blasted Kirby.  
  
Kirby: ugh..  
  
All the trainers and leaders let their pokemons use the strongest attacks on Ho-Oh, which knocks it to the ground.  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch!  
  
DK: Giant Punch!  
  
The 3 of them punched Ho-Oh away into the distance.  
  
CF: Only one more to go!  
  
Jigglypuff: I'll sing to you all!  
  
Zelda: Don't! (Seals Jigglypuff inside a crystal)  
  
Jigglypuff: Hey!  
  
Luigi: I'm scared! (Uses green missile and charges into Lugia)  
  
Lugia: Yaaaa!!!  
  
Bowser amazingly jumped into the sky real high and used Bowser Bomb to give Lugia a pound on the back.  
  
Lugia: (Falling down) Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
CF, Ganondorf, and DK punched Lugia into the distance also)  
  
Ash: We did it!!!  
  
Mario: That was so simple!  
  
???: Those 2 useless pokemons!  
  
Ness: It's that talking cube!  
  
Cube: You defeated the 2 super lousy legendaries. But I have the ultimate weapon to torture you all. Come out, Metal Barney!  
  
Metal Barney (MB): HELLO, KIDDIES!!!  
  
Smashers: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
MB: I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Fox: SHUT UP, YOU STINKING OVERWEIGHT METAL DINOSAUR!!!!  
  
MB: YOU LOVE ME!!!!!  
  
Falco: SOMEBODY STOP HIM!!!!  
  
MB: WE'RE ALL HAPPY FAMILY!!!!  
  
Bowsar: THE AUTHOR SPELLED MY NAME WRONG AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Chickenpuff: IT'S JIGGLY! NOT CHICKEN!!!  
  
MB: LET'S DANCE!!!!  
  
Roy: WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING WITH CAPITAL LETTERS?  
  
MB: LET'S PLAY!!!!  
  
Samus: THAT'S IT!!!! (Blasts Metal Barney into pieces)  
  
MB: YIPPEEEEE!!!  
  
Yoshi: THE BROKEN PARTS ARE STILL TALKING! (Pounds it into smithereens)  
  
Dr. Mario: Phew, that's better.  
  
Cube: Darn! I'll destroy you all myself!  
  
Fox: That cube can fly. If only I have an Arwing.  
  
2 Arwings popped out suddenly.  
  
Fox: What the?!  
  
Falco: Anything can happen in a fanfic.  
  
Fox and Falco got into the Arwing and fought the giant flying cube.  
  
Silver: We'll never let this dirty talking cube succeed! Everyone, full power attack!  
  
Trainers: Right on!  
  
Cube: You'll never destroy me! (Fire missiles and lasers)  
  
Mewtwo: (Blocks everyone with force shield)  
  
Fox: Its armor is too tough!  
  
Falco: Even super bombs won't work!  
  
Gary: We'll try attacking the inner part!  
  
Marth: How?  
  
Gary: By shooting into the hatches that sent out missiles.  
  
Fox: Good idea! (Do as Gary says)  
  
Cube: Hey! That hurts!  
  
Popo: It's working!  
  
Ash: I'll do the strongest attack! Aerodactyl, fire Hyper Beam into the hatch!  
  
Aerodactyl charges up Hyper Beam.  
  
Cube: What are you doing? NO!!! STOP!!! DON'T DO IT!  
  
The beam shot into the hatch.  
  
Cube: ARRRRGGGGH!!!!! YOU DESTROYED MY ARMOR!!!! (Explodes)  
  
Ash: We did it!  
  
???: You shall now tremble before my true form!  
  
Clair: That's his true form!?  
  
Whitney: He looks so ugly!  
  
Brock: What the heck?!  
  
Fox: It's you!  
  
Falco: No wonder your voice sounds so familiar!  
  
The final battle is beginning! Who is the boss of Team Venom? Can you guess it? Get ready for the next chapter!  
  
Coming Soon  
  
Kirby: How does she taste like? 


	9. Final Battle

Author's Note: You should know it already.  
  
Chapter 9: The Final Battle  
  
Fox/Falco: ANDROSS!!!!  
  
Andross: Right! It is I behind all of this!  
  
Marth: You won't succeed in taking over the world!  
  
Andross: Do you think you can defeat me?  
  
Silver: Evil never wins!  
  
Fox: Fire! (Shoots Andross)  
  
Andross: That was nothing compared to this! (Starts inhaling)  
  
Kirby: He's copying me!  
  
Falco: Don't get sucked in!  
  
Everyone holds onto something strong to prevent being sucked in. But Misty didn't hold well and got swallowed by Andross.  
  
Andross: Now are you all scared?  
  
Kirby: How does she taste like?  
  
Ash: You eaten my future wife!!!! I'll kill you!  
  
Ganondorf: We'll all kill you!  
  
Silver: Attack him! (Got squashed my Andross's hand)  
  
Jasmine: *gasp*  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't worry, he's still alive, he just needs to refill air. Who volunteers to do a mouth-to-mouth whatever that thing is to him?  
  
Nana: Did he brush his teeth?  
  
Dr. Mario: Yes he did.  
  
Nana: Then I won't do it.  
  
Dr. Mario: Why? Just because he brushed his teeth?  
  
Nana: I didn't volunteer at all.  
  
Jasmine: I do.  
  
Dr. Mario: Now there's a caring girl.  
  
Andross: Give up now!  
  
Bowser: Never!  
  
Andross: I'll kill you if you don't  
  
Ness: Not by the hair of my chinny chin-chin!  
  
Andross: Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!  
  
Brock: This isn't the 3 little pigs story.  
  
Andross: Oh, right. I'll try to inhale you all again! (Opens mouth)  
  
Fox: Now! (Shoots bomb into Andross's mouth)  
  
Andross: Yah!!!!  
  
Falco: I'll shoot his eyes! (Fires)  
  
Andross: I'm getting blind!  
  
Yoshi: I'll eat your hands! (Eats Andross's hand) Hey, how come it didn't come out as an egg?  
  
Kirby: I want to eat! (Inhales the other hand) Not bad!  
  
Andross: I'm handicapped!  
  
Fox/Falco: Die! (Shoots the eye)  
  
Andross: Dobit!  
  
DK: What's dobit?  
  
Bugsy: A faster way to say stop it.  
  
Ash: Venusaur, Solar Beam!  
  
Venusaur: Venusaur! (Fires a blue beam at the eyes)  
  
Andross: Yah!!!!!  
  
Luigi: I have an idea! Tie onto my legs a bag of bombs.  
  
Link: (Ties it onto Luigi's leg)  
  
Luigi: Now I'm going to use Green Missile and flies into Andross's mouth so the bomb will explode inside him.  
  
Mario: But might-a die!  
  
Luigi: I may have to sacrifice a life to save the world.  
  
Peach: Don't do foolish things!  
  
Luigi: I'm not foolish, I'm trying to help! Everyone likes to call me a coward, now I'll show you all!  
  
Mario: We apologize-a, okay?  
  
Luigi: I'm going anyway! Bowser, light the bombs!  
  
Bowser: I'm touched by what you said. I will! (Lights the bomb)  
  
Luigi: Farewell! (Flies toward Andross)  
  
Mario: Luigi!!!!!  
  
Luigi flew into Andross's nose and the bombs explode inside him.  
  
Andross: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Explodes)  
  
Everyone: YES!!!!  
  
Mario: Luigi...  
  
Link: But he didn't wasted his life...  
  
Zelda: He was nice guy....  
  
When the smokes cleared, Andross's brain appeared!  
  
Blue: He's still alive!  
  
Andross: Only I have the brains to rule Lylat!  
  
Fox: This isn't Lylat.  
  
Andross: Okay, I'll rule whatever this galaxy is called.  
  
Falco: I must not let you succeed!  
  
Ash: Return my girlfriend!!!!  
  
Samus: I'll destroy you like Mother Brain!  
  
Mario: Where's my brother?!  
  
Andross: Die! (Shoots out electric)  
  
Ash: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Mario: WAHHHH!!!  
  
CF: EEEIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: You've gone too far, Andross!  
  
Andross: Try and beat me!  
  
Gym Leaders: We'll destroy you! Pokemons, attack!  
  
All the pokemons attacked the giant brain.  
  
Andross: That hurts, but not enough to destroy me!  
  
YL: Burn you! (Shoots fire arrow)  
  
Andross: That heat is nothing!  
  
Fox: I remember that his weak spot is the bulgy part.  
  
Falco: I'm aiming for it.  
  
Andross: (Teleports away)  
  
Fox: Where'd he go?  
  
Samus: Look above you!  
  
Fox: (Escapes just in time before Andross grabs him with the veins)  
  
You see Ganondorf riding on top of Gary's Charizard.  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch! (Hits the weak spot)  
  
Andross: Yeeeouch!!!!  
  
Gary: Charizard, Fire Blast!  
  
Andross: That heat is too much!  
  
Ganondorf: (Keeps on using warlock punch)  
  
Andross: Yaaa!!!  
  
Fox: I'll do the final attack! (Shoots a bomb)  
  
Andross: Gahhhh!!!! Uh....  
  
Yellow: I think we did it.  
  
Yoshi: He's acting weird.  
  
Andross: I'm losing power..  
  
Gary: Give up now!  
  
Andross: I won't live long...  
  
Ganondorf: Die now!!!  
  
Andross: If I go down then I'm taking you with me! (The veins grabbed Gary, Ganondorf, Fox's Arwing, Mario, Peach, and Link)  
  
Mario: Noooo!!!  
  
Fox: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: I'm not going with you!!!  
  
Peach: Help!!!!  
  
Link: Stop it!!!  
  
Gary: This must not happen!!!  
  
Andross: DIE!!!! (Starts electrocuting)  
  
Tied up people: AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
YL: I'll save you! (Throws boomerang to cut off all the veins)  
  
Mario: We're saved!  
  
Peach: I owe you one!  
  
Andross's brain exploded into pieces.  
  
Fox: We did it!  
  
Everyone: Yippeee!!!  
  
Luigi and Misty falls to the ground.  
  
Mario: Luigi!  
  
Peach: You're all right!  
  
Luigi: I did it!  
  
Ash: Misty!!!  
  
Misty: What?  
  
Silver: We've won!  
  
Marth: What a great victory!  
  
The battle has ended..  
  
The next chapter will be the conclusion. 


	10. Epilogue

Author's Note: The end has come  
  
Epilogue  
  
Roy: We have to go now.  
  
Ash: I guess this is good-bye.  
  
Mario: We'll meet-a again someday!  
  
CF: Let's leave now, the announcer gave us a brand new van for defeat that Andoos whatever his name is!  
  
Gary: Hope we meet again.  
  
Blue: It's happy to know you all!  
  
Popo: Let's keep in touch with each other!  
  
Nana: Don't forget us!  
  
CF: We're leaving now.  
  
Smashers: Good-bye! (Gets on van)  
  
The Smashers drove off into the distance.  
  
Chuck: Those people are sure strong.  
  
Janine: But they fight without strategies at all.  
  
Blue: Ash, you should tell Misty about it.  
  
Ash: Tell what?  
  
Blue: About wanting her to be your girlfriend.  
  
Ash: Don't say too loud!  
  
Misty: You actually like me, Ash?  
  
Ash: Uh...  
  
Misty: Actually, I feel the same also...  
  
Ash: ...  
  
Blue: What a romantic ending!  
  
Gary: I can't watch..  
  
Yellow: Both of you make one perfect couple!  
  
Ash and Misty stares at each other and smiles.  
  
A few days later, in the Smasher Mansion.  
  
Roy: America's Funniest Home Video is starting! I send another video there!  
  
Marth: What is it this time?  
  
Roy: It's very funny!  
  
Mario: I want to watch!  
  
The TV shows Roy putting black powders into a salt packet.  
  
Peach: I think I know this..  
  
Then it shows Peach preparing soup, but she didn't notice the salt packet has black powder in it. Everyone except Roy was waiting at the table, when Peach cooked the soup, there was a big explosion, and it covered everyone in the kitchen with black powder.  
  
Peach: So it was you who put that dynamic powder into the salt packet!  
  
Roy: But it's really funny!  
  
Bowser: You'll pay for doing this!  
  
Marth: Get him!  
  
Smashers: Right on!!  
  
Roy: AAAAHH!!! (Runs off)  
  
Roy runs into the sewers, where he met the ninja turtles. He lived happily with the turtles until the Smashers found him, brought him back to the mansion, gave him a good beating, and they all live happily every after.  
  
THE END  
  
How do you like it? It's my first fanfic, so please respect it. Now is the perfect time for reviewing! 


End file.
